1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shipment packaging, and more specifically to packaging formed of corrugated fiberboard, containerboard, folding carton stock, paperboard, or the like, having an improved means of retaining articles packaged therein.
2. Background Art
Many form factors and configurations of corrugated fiberboard packaging (commonly known as “cardboard boxes”) are used to protect various goods during shipment and storage. Because the packaging is typically not viewed as a value-add item by the consumer who purchases goods, and because the packaging still represents cost to the manufacturer of the goods, it is desirable to minimize the cost of the packaging. And because the goods are often valuable and fragile, it is desirable that the packaging provide quality, reliable protection for the goods. Further, because the goods are out of the manufacturer's control while in transit, and the consumer will return any damaged goods, it is important that the packaging provide robust protection, including adequate means for safeguarding against damage caused by dropping, crushing, penetrating, and otherwise abusing the packaged goods.
Further, it is desirable that the packaging be readily recyclable. One key aspect of recyclability is the number of different type materials used in the packaging; the fewer, the better.